


An Elf In Paris

by drowsyfantasy



Category: Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowsyfantasy/pseuds/drowsyfantasy
Summary: Kael'thas nurses his pride in Paris after being rejected by Jaina. A spiteful gesture turns into something wonderful.
Relationships: Illidan Stormrage/Kael'thas Sunstrider
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	An Elf In Paris

“Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.” 

Kael put his head down on the café table, feeling the cool white wire pressing against his forehead. He had been in Paris for three days out of his two-week pre-planned vacation, and it was _ miserable_. The weather had been perfect. The temperature had been perfect. The flight and the taxi and the hotel and the restaurants and bars and cafés and plays and _ everything _ had been perfect. 

All, except one. 

_ Jaina Proudmoore_. 

Kael winced, lifting his head and pushing his sunglasses back against his eyes, darkening the mid-morning sun. He was up _ far _ too early for this, but he couldn’t sleep any longer. _ Damn his good habits_. 

He thought about Jaina’s radiant smile, her laughter, the months-become-years they’d spent together, learning and studying and mastering their craft. As a graduation gift to both of them, he’d planned this trip to Paris, and at the bottom of his suitcase, there was a little robin’s-egg-blue box in a hidden pocket. 

_ It’s not leaving me at the altar, I didn’t even _ get _ there… _

Kael sighed again and sipped his coffee, leaning on an elbow. His head hurt. His, well, his _ everything _hurt. Far too much red wine with dinner last night. And after dinner. And back in his hotel room…

He was lucky his family was stupid-rich, or he’d be in very big trouble right now. 

The engagement ring _ alone _had cost almost a hundred thousand dollars. Now it was just a worthless rock. He wanted to throw it in the Seine, but it seemed like too much of a waste. He might give it to his mother as a Christmas present, put it on a necklace or something. 

From where he sat, he could see across the river to the Eiffel Tower. He squinted, sighing again and returning to his half-finished breakfast. He had managed to stomach the eggs and toast, and finished off his drink before standing and stretching, gingerly making his way out and on to the street, walking along the way. 

He passed shops and vendors, trudging along until he got to the bridge. Though the hour was early, people were still out. He passed couple after romantic tourist couple, all taking photos with giggling, smiling faces. 

He wanted to slap the phones out of their hands. 

Finally, he could stand it no longer. He’d gotten a ways into the park now, trying to get away from all the lovey-dovey couples, and was almost ready to scream when someone bumped into him from behind. 

“Oh! Excuse me,” the voice said, and it wasn’t accompanied by a French accent or a _ stupid American touriste _ remark. “Hey, sorry, I didn’t notice you.” 

“What are you even-” Kael turned, looking up and up. It was another elf, like him, but he was a deep indigo, with long hair tied back. He was dripping with sweat, in jogging shorts and a tank top. “-Oh.” 

“Yeah, sorry, I get tunnel vision when I’m running.” 

“It’s not entirely your fault. I was...distracted.” 

“Oh?” the elf opened up his backpack, taking a long, _ long _guzzle from a water bottle. It ran out of the corners of his mouth, some splashing towards Kael, who squealed a little at the grossness and flinched backwards. 

The purple elf did not notice. “I’m just...I’m in Paris to have a good time, and I’m not having a good time.” 

“Oh, it’s a shame to hear that.” He shook his head. “Well, I hope your day gets better. Bye!” 

“Wait!” Kael put up a hand, and the elf paused. “Before you go, would you - would you help me with something?” a dangerous thought was brewing in the back of his mind. 

“Sure, if I can. What did you have in mind?” 

Kael pulled out his phone and opened up his social media profile. “I need to make her jealous.” 

“Jealous, huh?” 

“Yes. I should be having a much better time than this! This isn’t fair!” he tapped to open the camera app, frowning when he tried to get a good angle. “Would you take a photo of me?” 

“Hey, I’ve got a better idea.” 

Without warning, Kael was swept against the purple elf’s sweaty chest, a strong arm around his back. The elf had effortlessly slipped Kael’s phone into his own hand, and before Kael could protest, he was being _ kissed_. 

Oh, but the kiss was _ good_. Kael swooned like he’d never been kissed before, melting against the big elf, his hands naturally migrating to the other man’s neck and shoulders. _ Oh wow, oh wow, oh wow… _

He never wanted it to stop. The elf’s mouth was delicious against his own, and he only vaguely heard the shutter of his phone camera going off before he realized what was going on. 

The tall elf pulled back with a smirk, passing the phone back and laughing. “I hope your girlfriend hates it!” 

Kael caught himself, dizzy, staring down at the posted photo on his profile. It was a surprisingly well-shot selfie angle, with the kiss on full display, the tower in the background. He stood there for a moment, shaking and giddy, and looked up-

The purple elf was gone, and Kael’s grin fell. _ Where _ \- _ he’s enormous, he can’t have disappeared that quickly! _

Kael ignored the incoming notifications on the new photo, sliding the phone into his pocket, and ran for the nearest person to ask them if they’d seen what direction he’d gone in. 

_ Please, don’t let me be too late… _


End file.
